Eleven Around The World
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: What would it feel like if you didn't know you had a sibling across the country? Eleven siblings come together but never even met each other once, what will happen to them? R


**SiP: I would like to thank my two friends who helped me with this fanfic: MJ Ride and EtheralGrace. Without them I wouldn't think that this fanfic would come out great, as it is (I think?). Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (~.~)**

**ACK! I almost forgot about the disclaimer! Anyway, I do not own Naruto and the original characters of Naruto. If I did I would take Kisame's sword and wave it around maniacally. Sound good? Oh and one more thing, the OCs that appear in this fanfic are all mine and my friends mentioned in the above. So no touchy unless you make a good deal with me in which I don't think my head will work in any cause. So don't even try.**

* * *

Chapter1: Proluges always come three years earlier.

**LAND HIDDEN BY WATERFALLS - THIRD PERSON POV**

"No Rye, it's like this," A young woman was lecturing Rye on how to extract water out of the ground. Her green eyes evaluated her son as his sixth attempt failed. She sighed and demonstrated once again and walked him through the whole thing. Pointing out his mistakes.

"Mom," Rye asked the tan woman.

"What is it Rye dear?" She sighed.

"Is dad watching over us?" His eyes, a mixed blue green color, looked at her in curiosity. She smiled and hugged her son.

"Of course he is dear, and remember he'll be proud when you graduate from the Academy." She whispered in his ear.

"Lyriell! What's up?" Lyriell turned to see her sister, Linda, walking towards them. "How's my little nephew doing?"

"Aunt Linda!" Rye squirmed out of his mother's grasp and ran towards his favorite aunt.

Lyriell looked at her son, he looked so much like him. Well not really, like him. Most of Rye's features came from her. His hair was the same dark chestnut and parts of his hair had dark red highlights. His skin was a light tan, to tell that both of his parents had different tones of skin color. It was his eyes, the color and the spark in them. The color of Rye's eyes had two, a green; just like hers and a sky blue… just like his. Making it like a deep sea green color. But the spark was purely his, the ambitions he had told her was passed on to his son.

She looked up and sighed. _'I hope your proud dear.'_

"Lyriell? Don't tell me that your still stuck on that one guy!" Lyreill jerked as she noticed her sister was crouching near her, by her side.

"So what? Can't I have my mind wander without you bothering me?" She looked tiredly at Linda.

"Well there is more to the world than your deceased lover!" Linda pouted, then brightened at the next statement. "Besides there is a hottie in this village!"

Lyriell looked at her sister with that 'are you serious?' face. Linda ignored it and went on.

"And he likes you too!" Lyriell being Lyriell, shrugged and lay down again.

"Well, why don't you go after him?" She knew who her sister was talking about. But she was not interested in a guy like him. She heard Linda sigh.

"I tried, I confessed to him but he rejected me. But he did say that he liked someone," The light returned to her eyes. "And guess what he said!"

"Hmmm… not interested." Lyriell stated bluntly, while stroking her son's hair. Who was now asleep.

Linda huffed with frustration and got up. "You are just too dense, Lyriell." And stalked away. Lyriell sighed and continued to stroke her son's hair, _'Who knows I might even fall for him.'_ Her thoughts were carried by the wind.

**LAND HIDDEN BY THE SAND, SUNA - THIRD PERSON POV**

A girl was sitting on a rock, her dark red hair whipped around her. Her crystal blue eyes looked at the headband in her hands with pride. _'I graduated from the Academy. Two days later I will be a Genin!'_ Her chest puffed out her pride. She looked across the desert ocean to nowhere in particular. _'Just wait, I'll bring you back home. So we can be together again.'_

"HEY! MIDGET!" Her ears perked at the word 'midget', a vein popped out on her head. She whipped her head to see a ninja, she recognized this bully. He always picked on the smaller kids in class, she scowled. This guy was a pest in every way she could think of. _'He has guts to call me a midget!'_

_time skip_

The girl was cracking her knuckles and stood over a body. The boy was beaten bad and he cringed in pain. The girl crouched down, and the boy flinched; afraid she was going to attack him again. But instead she seethed into his ear. "My name is Fumika. Remember it well and if you dare call me a midget again, you'll be going to hell."

She got up and walked briskly back to Suna. Leaving the boy cringing from Fumika's name.

**LAND HIDDEN BY LEAVES, KONOHA - THIRD PERSON POV**

"Young Master! Young Master, Koinu!" An Inuzuka clan member searched the whole premises of lady Ai's home. He was searching for a young boy, but couldn't seem to find him.

Little did he know that Koinu was in a tree playing with a golden brown puppy, which had four black stripes across his back.

"They're looking for me again, Kou." He petted the pup's back. A smile appeared on his face. "Wonder how long it will take for them to find me."

He leaned back to the tree and closed his eyes, Kou followed his Master's movement. And they both slept, to the soothing sound of rustling leaves.

_-on the other side of Konoha-_

A small boy was watching a blonde paint the four Hokage faces. He smiled at his artistic ability.

"Man I'd like to do that!" His red hair blowing into his eyes. "He's got actual guts!"

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The boy turned to see Jonin ranked ninja's making their way towards the boy. His smile faded but the light was still in his auburn eyes. _'He's going to have a tough time.'_

He made his way back home, to his Aunt's house. _'He must like being chased by ninja's. But I gotta admit he does have guts to do that.'_

"Ryuuzaki? Is that you? Where have you been all this time?" His Aunt popped her head out from the kitchen, looking worried.

"I've been looking at amusing things these past few days, Aunt Clara." His smile returned to his face. "What's for dinner? I'm STARVED!"

**LAND HIDDEN BY THE MIST - THIRD PERSON POV**

A girl was practicing the earth jutsu, but failed. The air around her turned gloomier than usual.

"What's wrong, Tessie?" A boy approached the gloomy girl.

"Nick?" Tess faced the boy, and took the cup of juice he offered her. "I just can't get it right!"

"It's alright Tessie, you'll eventually learn it. In fact, I think you got better at it then yesterday's trail!" Nick tried to brighten the mood. He swore he could see the flowers wither in the pressurized gloomy aura.

"Really? But I'm still not as good as you, Nick." Tess replied sadly.

"It's alright Tessie, I'll help you out." Nick comforted his friend, luckily she brightened up a bit. "Okay well start with the basics."

The two friends started practicing as the wind picked up. Billowing through the trees in the forest.

**LAND HIDDEN BY RAIN - FIRST PERSON POV**

_'Finally!'_ I heaved a sigh as I finished the last block of the pasture. _'And just in time of the rainy season too!'_

I moved out of the pasture, to a small grassy hill nearby. I put down my rake and laid down beside it, seemingly staring into the sky. The wind seemed to be quite refreshing.

_'Its going to be clear for a few days before the rainy season hits this part of the village. '_ My eyes scanned the clouds, as usual before I headed back home.

Just a few km from home, my cousins materialized. I sighed as I prepared myself for another bunch of rants from them. On cue, it started. From the oldest of course.

"Hey look you guys the leftover came home again." He sneered, the others followed his cue.

"Oooh! But Derek you're as mean as eevveer!" Derek howled with laughter, the other two did the same.

My youngest cousin eyed me evilly, before putting a statement in himself. "You're parents hated you from the very beginning they saw you!"

He pointed an accused finger at me, I changed the course with the rake's butt. I sighed and smiled at them. Believe it or not I already got used their teases and such. "Come here you three, I want to tell you a secret."

All three laughed (apparently they weren't aware of my sarcasm), Derek took the lead once again. "The blue glowing eyed freak wants to tell us something?"

"Man you don't even fit together! Dark blue, light blue and tan! What kind of mis-matching is this? I'll tell you, the worst one yet!" The middle screamed out laughing.

"Nice one, Flam!" Derek high fived Flam.

"What kind of kid is born with a tattoo that glows? A delinquent!" The youngest cousin of mine fed the fire of the others; who were laughing really hard that I could see pop out of their necks. They seemed to turn purple, it was my turn to laugh. This always stopped the others. I stopped after a few minutes.

"You finished?" I said monotonely, placing my chin on the butt end of my rake. "You three are shameless as ever."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK - !" Before Derek could take the lead again, I stabbed him again in the stomach with my rake's butt. Flam followed Derek in attacking me, but I stopped him by placing my foot on his stomach. Which should be sore from laughing that much. Lastly my youngest cousin also attacked me too. I moved quickly and brought the butt end of the rake to his throat; as expected he froze, trembling.

I looked at him and a black aura seemed appear around me, "Now Tin, it's not going to help me by calling me a born delinquent. Especially if you three want to rid me in your presence."

I removed the rake's butt and Tin seemed to fall to his knees. The black aura seemed to disappear, and I left whistling. Little did he know that he was being evaluated.

Third Person POV

"Did you see? He's fit to be a ninja rather than a farmer. I don't want to have his abilities go to waste. His mother would want the same." An old man was trying to convince the ANBU who was sent by the Kawakage.

"I will inform the Kawakage about this, but don't you think he's going to miss the farm that you raised him in?" The ANBU was watching the whistling farmer.

"Maybe, he might even hate me for this." The old man replied sadly.

"What is his name?" The ANBU asked, hiding deeper in the gorse bush. For the whistling boy stopped and looked at the exact spot where the ANBU hid; his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Dak." The old man replied, happily.

"Thank you for the valuable information, Mr. Zubai. I will proceed to tell the Kawakage." With that the ANBU was off.

Mr. Zubai smiled. _'I hope you make friends with him, my dear nephew.'_ And he made his way home.

**LAND HIDDEN BY GRASS - THIRD PERSON POV**

A white ribbon bobbed up and down, for it was attached to light pink hair. The pink hair belonged to a girl, and she ran into a boy's outstretched arms. It seemed she was crying.

"What's wrong Ren?" The red head asked the pinkette.

"The wolves, t-they ate Flounder!" Ren sobbed, as she spilt the whole story to the red head. She looked up at him. "What do I do?"

The red head smiled softly at her, "It's alright Ren, the mother sheep gave birth to a new lamb. Why don't we go and take a look at it?"

At this Ren brightened up, and they both mad their way to the barn. All the while she had made names that would fit for the new little lamb that awaited her.

When they reached the barn, Ren ran to the little lambs side. The lamb was a male. Ren sat there petting it, and whispered the little lamb's name, so only the boy and the mother sheep could hear. "I'll name you Strife!"

"Baa." It whinnied in agreement. The barn sheltering them from the howling wind outside.

**LAND HIDDEN BY ROCKS - FIRST PERSON POV**

"I'm home!" I slammed the door open and walked inside. My mom came from the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Ash! Where did you get so many scars from?" She ran over to me and used the wet towel in her hands to clean my face.

"I beat a hungry cat to a fish!" I proudly told her my adventures, my eyes gleamed as I relived the memory.

***FLASH BACK***

"AHAHAHAHA!" I ran towards the fish that was in front of a cat. It looked up to me distracted and I grabbed the chance to stealing the fish from him. "I GOT YOUR FISH CAT!"

As if on cue, he bristled and ran towards me; claws unsheathed. I was starting to run but the cat beat me to it. It latched on to my back, I threw him off and ran for my life, the wind screaming in my ears, still holding on to the fish in my hand.

"COME CHASE ME FURBALL! AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally but I tripped and fell face first. The cat took this opportunity to scratch my face before taking his fish and escaping. His tail and head held high.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"OOOOOOWWWWOWOWOWOW! IT STINGS!" He yelled in protest when his mother put the alcohol disinfectant on his scratches.

"Can't you be more careful Ash?" She sighed as she held him still. "These scratches seem permanent."

I yawned and almost instantly fell asleep but I heard something before I drifted off.

'_He's just like you Lulu.'_

_'What does that mean?'_ But he was too tired to ask about it.

**LAND HIDDEN BY SOUND - FIRST PERSON POV**

"Aunt Sophie!~" I called to my beloved Aunt from a window. Aunt Sophie looked up from her gardening and smiled at me.

"What is it pumpkin?" She asked.

"Remember that necklace that you said that you'd buy for me?" I asked, my eye's glittered.

Aunt Sophie stood there thinking what necklace I seemed to be referring to. She always seemed to do this when thinking. Then her eyes brightened. _'Looks like she remembered.'_

"That reminds me! I have something to show you. Meet me inside the living room." She dusted her hands and took off her gloves. Then made her way inside the house.

I ran downstairs, excited to see what she had for me. When I reached to my destination, my Aunt was standing there with a small box in her hands and medium-sized box near her feet. Which was apparently moving.

"Happy Birthday, my dear Emerald." She smiled as she handed the small box; I opened it up eagerly, and inside was the necklace I've been eyeing these past few days. It was a diamond necklace, a real diamond necklace.

It had beads of diamonds, and when it came down to the middle there was a diamond with a heart inside of it. With the best diamonds that could outline and fill it. I was speechless.

"T-thank you, Aunt Sophie. It's beautiful!" I hugged her in gratitude. That was when I saw something else inside the small box. I reached inside and took it out. I gasped, it was like a small choker studded with the same diamond with the heart in front of it. "Aunt Sophie what is it?"

Aunt Sophie smiled and bent down to pick up the medium box at her feet. If I listened more closely it sounded like it was mewling. My heartbeat quickened as I opened the lid. I peeked in and saw emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Awww, it's really cute! I love her!" I took off the lid and the whole cat came into view. She had a white tail tip and was black as midnight.

"I'm glad you like her," She smiled.

"I'm going to call her Glimmer!" I clasped the small choker around the cat's neck and removed her from the box. Glimmer seemed to purr. "Thanks Aunt Sophie!"

"Here I'll put your necklace on too." With that she clipped my necklace on, I thanked her once more and left to play with my new cat.

**LAND HIDDEN BY CLOUDS - THIRD PERSON POV**

A boy was gambling in a casino, three players withdrew. One player left, sweating under the pressure of the platinum blonde. His brown eyes studied his cards then moved to study his pressurized opponent, his pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light.

First Person POV

The man who was still in front of me was sweating like crazy. I studied him him and looked at my cards, then his face again. _'His eyes are giving away his cards… 4… Ace… King… eight… and nine.'_

I look at my cards, the full house was staring back at me. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, ten. I put my cards face down and smile at the sweaty guy. "Don't you think you should withdraw now?"

His eyes narrowed, and he scowled. _'He still can scowl at a time like this? I have to credit for his pride.'_

After all he did bet 10 bucks for this game. It all started when he walked into the casino.

***FLASH BACK***

I opened the door and walked in casually, looking around at all the gamblers. When I got to the middle of the casino everyone stared at me. A single question hung in the air.

_**What is a ten year old kid doing in a casino?**_

That was when a fat man approached me, he had a smug face. He looked like a pig when he wore his smug smile. "What are you doing here kid?"

I looked up at him, he reeked of alcohol. But I managed to at least smile. "I'm here to pay off a debt."

The pig boomed with laughter, others laughed as well. It felt like centuries for the laughter to cease. Then the pig spoke again. "Well kid if you want to pay off your debt, why don't you play against the top best players here?"

An idea popped into my head, and I smiled at them. "Sure thing Mister, pick out the top four. I'll explain the rules later."

_time skip_

I sat at a poker table, all four guys gathered around me. The pig was across from me, his tan skin looking as greasy as ever, his head was bald but had scars that glinted when the lights hit it. On my right was a scrawny man, he was a light tan. His skin was filled with wrinkles, even his wrinkles had wrinkles! His white hair was stringy and he reeked of expired marmalade.

On my left was a white fat dude, his features were indescribable (I'll leave it up to your imagination). Lastly there seemed to be a boy of fifteen, his face was scarred in the cruellest ways a ninja could imagine. He sat in between the pig and the fat white dude.

"I see you've chosen brains over brawns, hm?" I smiled cheerily at the pig.

"Oho! We have a smart one here, right boys?" The pig bellowed, and the others laughed accordingly. I cleared my throat and started explaining the rules.

"We play this game for as long as it takes, in other words no time limit. And here's how the money is played; I start with placing 10 bucks on my board and if I lose the winner gets my ten bucks, think of it as a small pay day that life has given you. But if I win I get ten bucks from each of you plus the additional amount that is counted by how many hours we play, times my multiplier." I smiled at the dumbstruck faces, "In other words let's make this a quick game… if you don't want to lose money."

***END OF FLASH BACK***

The clock kept ticking, and the hours piled up. _'How many was it? 250 hours?… no it was less than that. 150 sounds reasonable.'_

The pig in front of me was sweating even more now. The other three went for a washroom break. I sighed. _'Might as well force him to give up, he's not only protecting tens but hours as well. And I want to get out of this stinking place… I swear someone farted.'_

"Mister its better if you stop this now, your money is wasting." I leaned back, the cards in my hand. He still scowled before he spoke.

"How much do you multiply the hours by?" I studied him before I gave my answer.

"50." The pig seemed shocked at the amount, and hesitated on his next question.

"And how many hours has it been now?"

"150 hours to be exact, from the start till now." I replied, yawning. 'Man it's so tiring.' I did the math in my head. _'50x150=7500 plus 40 would be 7540 multiplied by 4 is 30160… that's more than enough, Uncle has a debt of 60 which leaves 30100 for my allowance.'_

The pig digested all that he heard and sighed. "I fold."

I smiled as the others came back, and as sweet as I could muster. "Pay up~! 7510 from each of you~!"

I held out my hand and watched as 7510 bucks came from all four people. And as I walked casually back to the door, the pig stopped me. "Wait! Kid what is your name?"

I smiled at him. "I don't give my name away so easily, but you can call me 'Phantom'. And I left the casino. The breeze was quite refreshing than the musty air I inhaled for 150 hours in the casino.

_time skip for our dear character here heads home after he repays the debt_

"Uncle? Are you home?" I look around the living room, but instead the stench of alcohol came from the kitchen. _'Ugh he passed out again tonight. This time in the kitchen.'_

I headed into the kitchen to find my uncle sprawled on the kitchen floor with a half empty bottle still in his grasp.

I took the bottle and placed it in his wine cabinet, then cleaned him up and brought him to the couch, he stirred and woke up groggily. His voice was all stirred. " 's dat ou Ray? 'id ou pay de debt?"

"Yes Uncle, no interest included; everything payed off." I heaved a sigh as I lost all the extra weight from my shoulders. I pulled the blanket over him and snuck to bed, after I cleaned the kitchen first. Thinking about the unfinished homework was going to get me punished for me not completing it.

**IN THE AKATSUKI LAIR - THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hey Itatchi!" Kisame yelled from his room.

"What is it?" Itachi yelled back, a rarity.

"Where is Emina?" Kismet ran out of his room and bumped into Itachi. "Owww! Oh! It's just you Itatchi! Did you see Emina anywhere?"

"No, haven't seen her around. Wasn't she with you?" Itatchi got up and brushed off his robe.

"She was, but I took my eyes off her for a second, and when I turned back she was GONE!" Kismet panicked and went to check the other rooms. Itatchi sighed and headed to the kitchen. He made his way to the fridge.

GLOMP

'GLOMP?' He looked down and reeled at the stench. "KISAME!"

In a minute Kisame came flying through the door, eyes wide. "Did you find her? Where is she?"

Itatchi pointed at his feet; Kisame came to take a better look. He tried not to reel from the stench. "I think it's a message, one that Emina left for us to see."

They both looked down and saw what it said.

I'M GOWING OUTSITE

In a flash Kisame was out the door yelling (He was also crying comical tears as well), "EMINA! COME TO DADDY!"

Itatchi sighed. _'Guess I have to clean up all this poo.'_

**LAND HIDDEN BY LEAVES, KONOHA - THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto made his way to Sarutobi's office but stopped as a breeze swept past him. He looked towards the sky, _'That's weird… I swear that breeze carried feelings - but whose?'_ He shook his head from the thought and carried on with his task.

Little did the little blonde know that his siblings were carried through that recent wind.

* * *

**SiP: Man that was sooooo loooong! I swear my thumbs are as numb as frostbite, their probably disentergrating right now!**

**Naruto: That's a bit weird don't you think?**

**SiP: *whips head around* What's weird?**

**Naruto: O.o"**

**Rye: He thinks that your thumbs disintegrating is weird. **

**SiP: Oh…**

**Red head: How come I don't have a name?**

**Ren: I don't think it's great for someone to be left out, almost everyone had their name mentioned once. **

**SiP: Because he is going to appear later in the story! *kicks red head out into space***

**Itatchi: She's gone insane. =.="**

**Kisame: It must be because of the many places she had to type. Right Emina?**

**Emina: *nods***

**SiP: *whips head around to face Kisame* Oh look who's here. *gleam ~laser eyes activated~***

**Kisame: O.O LET'S ESCAPE EMINA! OUR DEAR LIVES DEPEND ON IT! *runs away carrying Emina***

**Emina: *nods***

**SiP: HEY! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE WITH MY CHARACTER! COME BACK! *chases after Kisame shooting laser eyes***

**Fumika: o.o" Are laser eyes even possible?**

**Ray: *stares after them***

**Ash: Humph. **

**Dak: Well I guess I better end this before it gets worse - .**

**Kisame: AAAAHHHH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!**

**SiP: YOU WON'T GET AWAY! ! *fires AK-47 shotgun***

**Dak: O.O Well bye. **

**SiP: REVIEW OR ELSE! *returns to chasing Kisame***


End file.
